


My Family

by Voltron12



Series: Sky x Jack Omegaverse [1]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron12/pseuds/Voltron12
Relationships: Jack Landors/Sky Tate
Series: Sky x Jack Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886329
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello my name is Schuyler Tate and I am the current B-Squad Red Ranger SPD Earth and I am an Omega with an Alpha I love and two beautiful children and this is my story well my story of how my family came to be. I hope you enjoy this story because it was a rollercoaster for me.”  
Chapter 1

Sky woke up and blinked, he did not know where he was, and he felt someone in bed with him. He turned to see who it was and saw that he was in bed with Jack. He was confused until he remembered the night before him coming over, him kissing Jack, them sleeping together. Sky blushed before realizing he needed to get up and go back to the Academy. As Sky started to get out of bed, he realized that he was naked, and he looked around seeing his clothes.  
Jack started to stir in his sleep and Sky started to panic grabbing his clothing he called Bridge “Bridge do me a favor and using the tracker I know you put on my phone find me and come get me.”  
Bridge typed Sky’s phone number into his tracker program and found that Sky was at Jacks apartment. “You’re at Jack’s place is something wrong Sky?” he asked him. Sky sighed pausing getting dressed “Jack and I had sex and I was in heat last night and I am not come get me please” Sky said pleading with Bridge.  
Bridge sighed “I’ll be on my way in a minute” he said getting up and heading down to the garage when he was intercepted by Syd and Z. Meanwhile Sky finished getting dressed and grabbing his phone his wallet and his keys made his way to the living room where he put on his shoes wondering is he should sight an emergency as to why he left before Jack woke up.  
Sky went downstairs seeing the SPD Jeep with Bridge in the driver’s seat and Syd and Z in the back. Sky glanced at Bridge before hearing Z say “we made Bridge take us with Sky” he nodded sliding into the passenger seat “I just want to go back to the academy shower then take a nap and get on with my life.” Bridge drove back to the academy with a sigh.

“If only I knew the shitstorm that was coming my way at this point in time. I don’t regret my kids, but I regret how they came into this world.” 

2 months later  
Sky wiped his mouth after throwing up for the tenth time in an hour and he put his hand on his stomach and his eyes widened and he stood up walking quickly past a concerned Bridge to Kats lab. Kat looked at Sky as he entered and she asked, “What is the matter Sky?” He looked her in the eyes asking her “Can you do a pregnancy test on me?” She nodded “Yes but you know Doctor Felix could do one.” Sky nodded before saying “Yes but he’ll tell Cruger right away and I want to tell the team first.” Kat nodded running the test on the very scared red ranger telling him to sit on the examination table in her lab.

20 Minutes Later  
Kats computer beeped for the fourth time in the last 20 minutes signaling the results were in and Kat upon seeing the results she sighed before looking at Sky. “Schuyler you are pregnant.” She said wanting to be straight with the omega and not lie to him. He nodded getting pale, Kat asked “Do you want me to get the other rangers here so you can tell them and have their support in this endeavor.” Sky nodded needing his friends there wrapping his arms around his stomach feeling scared worried nervous and so many other things and he did not know what to do. Kat called the other rangers down to her lab while waiting for them she asked, “Do you know who the father is?” He nodded whispering “Jack” her ears picking up the sound. Kat frowned upon hearing the Alpha’s name come out of Sky’s mouth.  
Bridge, Syd, and Z walked in and Bridge asked Kat “does why we are here having anything to do with Sky being sick the past week?” Kat nodded and said, “Bridge Sky is pregnant.”

Sky looked at his friends and Kat and said "I need Jack here with me......I need him with me now I need his support." Sky looked down at his stomach "I need the father of my children. Syd smiled at Sky "I'll get him here for you Schuyler I promise you that much" 

With Jack 2 months ago  
When Jack had woken up he was upset and a little angry because Sky was gone and he was kind of hoping last night hadn't just been Sky needing an Alpha's touch hadn't been Sky needing to be touched and kissed and his thoughts flew to last night and how amazing it had been between them and how good they had both felt and thinking about Sky's scent and his face as he came and the way they had kissed oh man Jack grinned as his hands wandered down his bare chest. Jack sat up having just realized he was naked and that he and Sky had been sleeping next to each other naked. Jack started to harden thinking about Sky naked and shook off the thoughts 'that is the absolute last thing I need right now' he thought to himself.

With Jack now

Jack was in his office working when Syd called him talking about an emergency at the academy and his need to get over to the academy. He ran out of his office forgetting to shut his computer down not taking his stuff except his jacket, wallet, keys, and phone. He drove as fast as he could legally to get to the academy to find out what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds out and it doesn't exactly go well.
> 
> I am sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've gotten some suggestions for baby names but keep them coming!!! I need all the help I can get.

Chapter 2

Jack was shown to the Infirmary where all his friends were, and he saw Sky laying on a bed with a heart rate monitor attached to him and looked at Syd scared out of his mind. “What’s going on?” He asked cautiously. Sky looked at Jack and smiled for a second before frowning.   
Jack sat next to Sky in the open seat next to his bedside and asked Sky “What is going on? Are you hurt?” he looked concerned. Sky shook his head “I’m pregnant Jack” he said not meeting Jacks eyes. 

Jack looked surprised and didn’t say anything for a minute. Sky was scared when Jack didn’t respond. 

“If I had known then what was going to happen between me and Jack I wouldn’t have told him about our children when I had just found out that I was pregnant myself”

Jack blinked several times and asked Sky "are you sure?" Sky's mouth dropped open.

Sky's P.O.V.

I was shocked that he would ask me that. I couldn't believe he would ask if I was sure I was pregnant. "Yes Jack I am sure that I am pregnant!" I said angrily and he looked back at me just as angrily. 

I felt sick and I saw Kat move a bucket into my hands and I threw up. "Damn morning sickness" I muttered. Jack stared at me and he seemed to understand that I wasn't lying about my pregnancy.

Jack's P.O.V.

I got up out of the seat and walked quickly out of the room angry because Sky left me after a really great night and now he expected me to just accept that he's pregnant and I wasn't even sure if it was mine.

How could I just accept that?

3rd P.O.V.  
Jack didn't see the hurt look on Sky's face as he walked out of the rom and the academy. He also didn't see Z, Syd, and Bridge glare at his back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack learns the consequences of his actions and Sky comes to terms with his pregnancy and Bridge is a great friend and uncle to his unborn niece or nephew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its going to be two girls most likely so name suggestions would be nice!
> 
> Also TRIGGER WARNING ⚠ mentions of suicide!!!!!!

*One week later*

Jack frowned as he worked on paperwork in his office when he heard a series of short knocks and he said "come in" thinking it was Ally and Bridge walked in his office Jack looked surprised seeing Bridge there and Jack said "hey man what are you doing here?" Bridge said quickly and angrily "you hurt Sky by walking out like that Jack he needs you you are the father of his child" Bridge glared at Jack as his phone rang. Bridge answered his phone paling when he heard Syd's panicked voice "woah woah woah Syd calm down what's going on?" he asked trying to remain calm.

"It's Sky he's hurt and unconscious and Z and I have no idea what happened to him as to why he's so hurt but we're starting to think its self inflected." Bridge asked well demanded really "where is he I'm dragging his baby daddy with me." he glared at Jack more upon hearing Sky possibly trying to kill himself because of Jack. 

Syd asked "why are you with Jack?" Bridge said "because I am trying to knock some sense into him." 

*With Sky*

I woke up confused and dazed wondering where I am and I felt fuzzy and my head felt light and I couldn't open my eyes. I heard voices sounding like Z, Syd, Bridge, Sophie, and Jack arguing about something no not something someone, me, they were arguing about me. I opened my eyes slowly and it looked like they were attacking Jack but why I had no idea and I moved to try and let them know I was awake however none of them seemed to notice. 

I finally reached out for Jack and they all looked at me more specifically my bandaged wrist and then it all hit me like freight train and I looked at them and said "I did it not because of jack but because of this" I handed Bridge my phone and said "my mom texted me telling me I am going to be a horrible father to my child."

"Actually it's children" said a doctor walking in the room with a smile on his face "I was trying to come in when the arguing stopped so I could check on my patient" he said a little nervous "however since he's awake I can discuss his condition with him instead of his family" he looked at me and said "you know that there are ways to deal with stress that don't involve cutting your wrists right?" he looked at Sky's family and said "you know none of them look related to you" I pointed at Jack and said "he's my Alpha" the doctor nodded "that explains a lot actually

I looked confused "children?" I asked "as in more then one?" he nodded "yes I found that you have a second little one on the way" he said in a soothing tone of voice. I blinked for a second scared that I was potentially ruin two children's lives and before grinning at the news that I was having two children. I looked at the Alpha that knocked me up and saw the panic on his face at the information of a second child before he too grinned and he grabbed my hand and looked at me with joy on his face.

*Jack's p.o.v.*  
I couldn't believe it I was having two children with Sky and then I realized I needed to apologize for my actions and I needed to do some serious ass-kissing to make up how rude I was. "Sky" I began "I'm sorry for how I acted I should have been there for you and I'm sorry I wasn't, I learned the error of my ways and I will be there for you and our children as long as you let me." I said looking his eyes my smile gone as was his now.

"Jack" he said "I forgive you, however I don't think our friends do or will" I looked at our friends whos arms were crossed and they were glaring at me. I though "I have a long way to go to earn their forgiveness"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any errors please let me know I've got a new computer and I don't have Word so please let me know and I'll fix them.

**Author's Note:**

> I need help picking baby names!!!! Please comment below!!!


End file.
